One True Soul
by Brittany and Morganna
Summary: When Xander falls in love with someone who is not what she seems. She ends up being a shapeshifting God.She becomes a threat to the world and to Buffy and her freinds lives.Please read and review.We do not on anything Buffy we just wished we did.
1. Chapter 1

" One True Soul" CH.1 Violet

At Sunnydale High School Xander is running down the hallway hopeing he get

to his math class before the bell rings but instead he ends up running into

someone...

" Oh I'm sorry! I'm just in a hurry. Are you all right? " Xander responded

quickly.

"Oh I'm fine it was my fault. I'm the one that wasn't paying any attention "

Violet retorted.

Then Xander and Violet both stand up and look each other in the eyes.

" Wow... You have the most beautiful eyes " Xander stuntered

" Oh. Thankyou "

" I don't believe we ever met "

" No I don't believe so. I'm Violet "

" And I am Xander Harris or you could just call me the guy with the bad eye

corodination "

" Your funny "

"Well thankyou Miss. Um... you wouldn't happen to be doing anything to night

would you? "

" No. I do not think I will be doing anything tonight "

" You wouldn't be willing to go to the Bronze tonight with me would you? "

" I think I just might be willing to do that. What time? "

" Six is good "

" I guess I will be seeing you at six Mr. Harris. Well I got to go late for

class "

" Me to. See you to night "

Then Xander walks into math class.

" Xander where have you been? " Buffy wispered.

" Only with the girl of my dreams "

" Who? And what girl? You have never metioned a girl? " Willow blurted.

" I just met her but she is so sweet and she thinks I'm funny. Oh she is just

wonderful "

" Who is she? " Buffy questioned.

" Her name is Violet. I've never seen her before. Well until now of course "

" I have never heared of a Violet before. Have you,Will? " Buffy stamered.

" No I haven't. Maybe shes new. "

"Well all that matters is that I have got a date with her to night. And you

guys are gonna tag along that way I won't be so nervous " Xander declared.

" And says who? " Buffy remarked.

" Says the guy whos going to pee his pants if he gets really nervous around his

first date he has had in a long time. So... will you please come? "

" I don't know? Will, You up for a little partying tonight? " Buffy asked.

" Well of course what do you think I am some sort of party me in "

Later that night at the Bronze Buffy and Willow are sitting at a table

watching Violet and Xander dance.

" I don't know Willow this Violet chick gives me the wiggins " Buffy stated.

"Well gosh Buffy shes not that ugly "

" No I meant there is something weird about her "

" I don't know she seems preety nice to me. And Xander seems to like her "

" Well do you like that little sexy dance they are doing with each other? "

" Well no! I mean yeah I'm fine with it. Xander has found someone good for him.

That should me out there "

" Sorry Will. Look on the bright side maybe she will turn out to be another bug

demon thing. "

" Speaking of demons. Buffy maybe you need to go follow Xander and Violet. They

just walked out side "

" Willow,they are find I mean she is probably not a demon. She is probably just

a normal teenage girl "

From outside of the Bronze Buffy and Willow hear a lound scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "

" Oh God! Xander! "

Then Buffy quickly runs out of the Bronze.

" Oh hey Buffy your freind is quite tastey. To bad you showed up I could have

gave him enternal life " Violet said tauting Buffy.

" Listen I'm not much for the talkative vamps "

Then Buffy and Violet start to fight. Then as soon as Violet was about to

bite Buffy. Buffy stakes Violet in the heart.

" Oh Hell! "

Then Buffy walks over to Xander to make sure he is ok.

" You ok? "

" Yeah well besides the fact that my date just tried to sire me. Yeah I'm fine "

" It was odd "

" What was odd,Buff? "

" When I was fighting her she seemed alot stronger than a normal vampire. It felt

like she had the strength of thirty vampires she almost killed me. I'm kinda

suprised she didn't "

" Well shes dead now, Buff "

Elsewhere tons of monks are on there knees in a circle chanting.

" Tabuse stai lata calla da la sta "

Then Violet suddenly appears in the middle of the circle of monks.

" Did I ever mention how much I hate teleporting. You guys could have ressurected

me instead. Ressurection doesn't make me so quezy "

" My apologies Oh Great One. It would have taken longer to ressurect you " One of

the monks announced.

Then Violet slashes the monk across his face with her figure nails.

" I really dont care how long it would have took. All I know is that I have all

the time in the world to kill Buffy Summers and to get the soul. Im a shape

shifting God or otherwords Im one of the most powerful Gods there is. And after

I get the soul I will take over this demension and all the other demensions. And

the slayers going to bow down at my feet or if she doesn't she will die. 


	2. Chapter 2

" One True Soul"Ch.2 Shape shifting god

In Sunnydale High's library Buffy is telling Giles about Violet.

" Giles, she was different she was stonger than a vampire but looked exactly like

a vampire "

" Did you stake her "

" Yeah. Well barley but I did."

" Then why are you worried about it? You are never this concerned about the rest

of your work "

" This was different ,Giles, real different. Will you at least look into it. Your

my watcher thats what your supose to do. "

" Yes, pecisley. I will look into it later this evening just stop by the library

so I can tell you if I found anything "

" Sure thing,Giles "

At Violet's hideout she is talking to the head monk.

"Well my majesty I do not think that will work he is supose to be very strong"

" It will work I just have to get the slayer out of the way long enough for me

to capture him and get his soul . Or I could just kill Buffy Summers for good.

That way she will not be enterfering with the ritual. But I also would enjoy

seeing the slayer be in pain after I get his soul and get rid of him for good.

What do you think Spike? "

" Thats not such a bloody bad idea. But I have fought the sodding slayer before

shes not as easy to kill as you think "

" Then we will kill the slayer first then we will kill Angeleus and get his soul.

We will attack at dawn. How you feel about that Spike and Dru? "

" I do like this game very much actually. Dont you SPike? "

" Yes pet I do like it "

"We will defentily win with a god on our side. I can't wait to see Angel suffer.

He is no fun with that soul of his " Drusilla stated.

" Then thats that we will kill the slayer at dawn and get rid of her for good "

Violet demanded.

Buffy walks into the library just to find that Giles has some very bad news.

" I'm here "

" Oh,yes,Buffy thank goodness you showed up. You know Violet your right shes no

ordnary vampire shes a God " 


	3. Chapter 3

" One True Soul "CH.3 The Attempt

In Sunnydale High's library Giles is explaining to Buffy,Willow,and

Xander that this might just be an apokalipse that they might not stop.

" Shes a God? What kind of God? " Buffy questioned

" Shes a shape shifting God. She is one of the most powerful Gods in all

demensions. She has monks that are able to bring her back to life " Giles stated.

" Cool! I was dateing a God? Let's see what the other guys at this school can say

to me now. " Xander exclaimed.

" Xander this not a matter to joke about. The world is at stake here. "

" Can we stop her ? " Willow inquired.

" Well there is a chance we might be able to stop her. See, Violet is less

powerful in this demension than she is in any other. She has to get a certain

soul that has no flaws one that is certain for what he or she is going to do

with there life. It would have to be one that has done no wrong with there soul.

This type of soul is very hard to find. This book says there was only one soul

like that left and is still living today. If Violet gets her hands on that soul

she will have enough power to tear down every single world and demensions. Willow

could you try to find something on this soul on those technology boxes you kids

use today? "

" I think the word you are searching for Giles is computer. Yes I will try to

find something on this soul. "

Then Willow types in " the soul " in the search box.

" Um...Buffy I think I know whos soul it is. " Willow Stated.

" Whos? " Buffy questioned.

" It's Angel's "

Back at Violet's hideout Spike is telling Drusilla that hes not for sure

if they can trust Violet.

" Shes sneaky I'm not for sure we can trust her,pet "

" We can Spike she wont lie to us till the end but then we can kill that naughty

slayer after the nasty God captures her. I see this in my head you can trust my

head. You do trust my head dont you Spike? " Drusilla said.

" Of course, love. When we do kill the slayer we will dance on her grave. "

" I like that alot, it's like a diamond, so perfect. "

" Yes, Dru it is perfect "

Then Violet walks into the room where Spike And Drusilla are.

" Are my guest making there self comfortable? " Violet asked.

" We need more packs of blood just ran out " Spike stutered.

" Coming right up. Servent! " Violet yelled.

" Yes o' Great One " the head monk said nervously.

" Get are guest some more packs of blood. "

" Yes, your majesty. "

" So when do we go capture the slayer? " Spike inquired.

" Now. But first I need you to get her little freinds out of the way especially

the boy he is rather annoying. " Violet comanded.

" No problem. Just as long as me and Dru kill the slayer "

" Go ahead the slayers not my concern I just need her out of the way so I can

get Angelelus and complete the ritual. You two can go now Ill get the slayer

out of the way. "

Back at Sunnydale High's library Buffy is training with Giles.

" You have to learn to duck Buffy! " Giles announced.

" Well I'm sorry its not as easy as it looks " Buffy whined.

Then Spike crashes through the window knocking down Giles.

" Hey, love. Miss me? " Spike announced.

" Not really " Buffy yelled.

Then Spike and Buffy start to fight. As soon as Buffy was about to

stake Spike Drusilla comes up from behind Buffy and knocks her out with a chair.

" Bloody Hell! She almost killed me. " Spike exclaimed.

" That bad birdy could never do that to my Spike "

" Get the slayer and her watcher " Spike demanded.

" Isn't Violet supose to get the slayer? " Drusilla questioned.

" Hey what can I say don't trust a vampire. Plus we are doing her a favor. Ill go

get her two freinds I just saw them in the computer room. You take these two to

Violet's. "

" Sure Spike " Dru said.

Then Spike kicks down the door to the computer lab.

" Hey Buffys waiting for us wouldn't want to keep her waiting " Spike announced.

" Xander find a stake! " Willow screamed.

" Preety sure there isn't a stake in the computer room " Xander said throwing

the computer at Spike.

" Is he dead? " Willow asked.

" You have to stake a vampire to kill it Willow. Hes just knocked out. Go down

to the library to make sure the Buffster and Giles are ok and bring a stake "

Xander comanded.

" Ok. Be right back. "

As soon as Willow left the room Spike tripped Xander with his leg and

knocked out Xander with his elbow.

" Bugger this! I can get the red head later. "

Then Spike tossed Xander out the window and jumped out of it and ran

back to Violet's with Xander. Then Willow ran back up to the computer lab to

find Xander missing.

" Xander! BUffy and Giles are missing! Xander where are you? Great Spike took all

three of them. Spikes probably working for Violet. I think I just might know

where Violet is. "

Back at Violet's hideout Spike and Drusilla are putting Buffy,Giles, and

Xander in a gas chamber.

" In we go! " Spike exclaimed tossing them in. Then Dru shut the door behind them.

" Let us out! " Buffy yelled hitting the door with her fist. Then Violet walks

over to the window.

" Hello Buffy so nice to see you again to bad this is going to be the last time.

The world is going to be alot better when your out of the picture. And when I

get your boyfreind's soul I will do a little decorating. This world could use

a little more fire if you ask me. Well have to go, got a soul to get. "

" Well slayer Sunnydales going to be a little more fun when your not around. But

I don't like you having to go down this way. I think me and Dru could use a

little snack. " Spike said.

Then Drusilla opens the door to the gas chamber and Buffy falls straight

into her hands.

" You want the first bite Spike? "

" Sure, pet "

Right before Spike was about to bite Buffy Willow knocked down the door

and started to chant a spell.

" Hecata Hecata Hecata saca tou la day I banish you demons from this place!

Hecata! Hecata! Hecata! "

Then this smokeish looking hand comes down through the roof and grabs

Spike and Drusilla and tosses them out of the building.

" Buffy! Are you all right? " Willow asked in a worried tone.

" Get Giles and Xander Out of that gas chamber " Buffy whispered.

Then Willow walked in there and pulled both of them out.

" What just happened? " Xander questioned.

" Spike and Drusilla are working for Violet, doubtably " Giles said.

" Willow that was some wicked mojo you just did. I think we might need it to

stop Violet. She went after Angel. Go back to the library get some weapons me

and Willow will go after Violet. " Buffy declared.

" Buffy, to do the ritual she will have to take Angel some where holy. So Violet

will most likely be at a church. " Giles stated.

" Then we will go to the largest church in Sunnydale she will need alot of room

for the ritual. Meet me and Willow there. " Buffy said.

" Buffy what am I supose to do? " Willow asked.

" Willow I need you to be one powerful wicca "


	4. Chapter 4

" One True Soul "Ch.4 War

Violet just arrived at Angel's place.

" Ah so your Angelus. Heared your one powerful vamp. Well we can do this the easy

way or the hard way. Please say hard. " Violet announced.

" Is one of my choices to kick your ass. " Angel stated.

" I don't believe I said that was a choice "

" How about we make it one " Angel exclaimed.

Then Angel tried to attack Violet. Then Violet punches Angel through

the wall.

" Silly vampire you can't beat me I'm a God "

Then Violet walks over to Angel and picks him up by the shirt.

" Listen I have a ritual to attend to my monks are getting it set up right now.

And your invited wouldn't want to be rude and don't show " Violet declared.

As soon as Violet arrived at the church the monks took Angel and tied

him up at the alter.

" Your majesty we are ready to start "

" And no stopping my servent I don't want any delays " Violet comanded.

Then Buffy kicks down the door.

" Sorry Violet there just might be a delay after all " BUffy declared.

" Oh great! Servents don't stop keep working on the ritual. " Violet comanded.

" Willow I can't beat her with out you! " Buffy exclaimed.

" Buffy I can't I'm not that strong! " Willow whined.

" Yes you are. Now hurry cast the spell I'll get Angel. "

" Um... lacta lacta ru calla day sue! Oh Siress I call on you bring this God

back to the underworld! I now cast you evil spirit from this place! I comand of

you go back to where you belong! Hecata! Hecata! Hecata! gala rau from the

powers of the ground I banish!

Then Violet started to scream.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" I did it! " Willow yelped.

Violet fell to the floor. Buffy started to walk torwards Willow

proping Angel on her shoulder.

" Why is Violet's body still here " Buffy questioned.

" Because this wasn't the goddesse's body she left her body in the hell

demension where she ruled. She just borrowed Violet's body so she could come

to this world to get Angel's soul. " Willow stated.

" So then Violet is a real girl that goes to high school? " Buffy inquired.

" Yeah. The goddess took over Violet's body when Xander went to the Bronze with

her. " Willow said smiling at the fact that she cursed a demon back to it's

on demension.

" That great! Xander is going to be so happy he really liked her. " Buffy

exclaimed.

" Where... Where am I? " Violet asked cunfused that she was no longer at the

Bronze with Xander.

" Your fine we will explain on the way. I think Xander will be happy to see

you. " Buffy said.

Later at the Bronze Xander and Violet are dancing while Buffy and

Willow are talking at the same table they were sitting at a couple of days ago.

" So what did you tell her? " Willow questioned.

" Tell who? " Buffy mumbled.

" Violet "

"Oh. I told her we were druged at the Bronze and kidnapped "

" Now thats got to be your worst lie yet "

" What else was I supose to tell her? The truth? "

" I guess there really wasn't anything else you could tell her "

" You all right with Violet and Xander as a couple? "

" Yeah I'm fine with it. As long as Xanders happy I'm happy "

" Thats good, Will "

" Speaking of couples isn't that Angel over there "

" Where? Oh yeah thats him "

" Are you going to go see him? "

" No I think Im going to stay here with my bff "

" Buffy, Im fine seriously. Go see your honey "

" Are you sure? "

" Buffy, really. Go talk to him "

" Thankyou "

Then Buffy gets up to go talk to Angel.

" You feeling any better? " Buffy asked.

" Been better " Angel said looking out onto the dance floor.

" Yeah. Me to. " Buffy stated.

" You want to go dance " Angel asked.

" Now that was the last question I thought that you would ask me. But yeah that

sounds nice "

Then Buffy and Angel walk out onto the dance floor.

" I love this song " Buffy whispered.

" A little slow but its nice " Angel said gazing into Buffy's eyes.

" I love you, Angel "

" I love you too, Buffy " Angel said moving a strand of hair from Buffy's face.

" Everyday should end like this " Buffy said with her head against Angel's

chest.

Back at the table where Willow is she is watching Buffy and Angel

dance.

" Of course with everyone with a date but me " Willow whispered to herself.

Then Oz walked over to Willow.

" I don't believe I ever got your name " Oz asked.

" Im Willow " Willow said smiling at Oz.

" You have the most beautiful smile. "

" Thankyou "

" Well Willow may I have this dance? "

"Yeah! I mean I would love to have this dance with you, Oz "

The End


End file.
